


The Fabric Of Your Flesh (Pure As A Wedding Dress)

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Bruises, D/s, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Master/Servant, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Spanking, Submission, allusions to somnophilia, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Arthur fucks like he fights, all raw power and brute strength and uncontrollable anger.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fabric Of Your Flesh (Pure As A Wedding Dress)

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this is taken from _Florence + The Machine's _Howl_  
>  Urhm - enjoy?_

#  _The Fabric Of Your Flesh_

#  _(Pure As A Wedding Dress)_

Merlin has seen Arthur in the heat of battle, hair wind swept and blood splattering both his face and his blade as he _dances_ across the battlefield, sword a mere extension of his arm. He is beautiful, Merlin thinks privately, like a vengeful warrior-angel from things of legends. 

He uses brute strength, with enough power in his strikes to fell even the toughest of men and knights, his power is unheard of all strength and yells that ricchocet from trees and reverberate from armoured skin. Most of Merlins fantasies, he will admit only in the privacy of his secure mind is when Arthur is still high from the battle, blood-lust still singing in his veins and his cock is hard as he roughly demands things of Merlin that the younger boy would all-too-willing do for him.

He imagines Arthur taking him inside his tent, his armour still strewn across his skin with blood peppering it like morbid freckles, he imagines how Arthur would sound, breathy and furious as he channels his anger through furious thrusts and hard clasps of Merlins hips and throat that he leaves bruises for days.

But it is when it is simply them, when they can just be Arthur and Merlin rather than King and Manservant, that makes the fantansies fade from his mind as they stand opposite each other in Arthurs Bed-Chambers.

Arthur fucks like he fights, all raw power and brute strength and uncontrollable anger that are chanelled through his hips and arms to form bruises that littler Merlins body and Merlin delights in pressing his fingers to the dark surfaces of them, watching them pale and then lighten to a sickly white only to give a low moan when pain zings through them and they jump back to his skin, darker than they were before.

But it is only like this, when the heat of the battle an the high of training has disipated and his muscles are still knotted and tight but his strenght is still strong and his legs are as steady as trees and his hands still grip like they are clasping his sword that Arthur fucks him like this, Merlin bent over his desk with the side of it digging into his sharp hip-bones, hands trapped and held fast behind Merlins back in a parody of when they first met, with the free hand of Arthurs is wrapped tightly around Merlins convulsing throat, leaving him sprase for air and his cock harder than before.

After training, Arthur will always bark at the Knights to leave them be for the afternoon, dragging Merlin by his thin wrist and sometimes, they wouldn't even get to Arthurs chambers, they would sneak into an alcove but Merlin likes it best when Arthur is above him, fucking him straight into the edge of his desk.

Arthur growls at him, all dominance and power and Merlin can see in the dark of his eyes how this will play out.

He is dragged from where he stands besides the door, and he feels something hot slide into his gut as he feels the steady press of calloused fingers dig into his wrist and he is pulled with such brute strenght that it should terrify him but it does nought but make him pant,  _itching_ for it,  _aching_ to feel Arthur fuck into him.

His clothes are pulled from him, ripping them with such intensity that his cock hardens at the show of strenght. 

He can only give a gasp as cool air filters slowly past him, such a contrast to the burning hotness of Arthurs battle-fevered skin. The man is still dressed in his chainmail, his hauberk heavy against the mans shoulders and a startling coldness when it accidently touches the servant.

He is tugged into Arthurs lap when the man sits down, uncommonly comfortable in his bulky armour and Merlin can  _feel_ the blush that paints his cheeks like roses as he steadies him, facing Arthur and making his legs hang steadily over each of the arms of Arthurs chair, exposing himself fully to the man, leaning with his hands on the cold metal of the armour of Arthurs shoulders, steadying himself.

That he is naked and Arthur is not is not usual, in fact it had been a part of their relationship since the start; it had gotten both of them off a fair few times and since then, the play in their stations had been well versed, becoming smething of a kink. 

Arthur smirks at him and Merlin shivers, because it isn't his usual grin, playful and bright with a charming cruelty of a beautiful man but a dark charm of pyschosis that makes Merlin both very afraid and very aroused. They very seldom talk when Arthur is like this, all dark curls of his lips and hurtful presses of his fingers, instead they allow their fingers and tongues and lips and bodies do the talking, each body instinctively knowing where to bend, where to press, where to fuck, where to flex.

It is like a dance, when Arthur only curls his fingers into the points of Merlins jaw with a pressure that he knows will ligner for more than a few days and he lets his mouth drop open, lips a plum scarlet that makes Arthur smirk, pressing his thumb against the swell of it and Merlin whimpers at the slighest pressure.

Arthur grunts lowly, a thick armour covered arm twining around Merlins small waist and forcing the servant against him, a shocked gasp tumbling from the boys mouth as feverish flesh met burningly cold metal that glimmered in the sinking sunlight that streamed through the large bay-windows.

" _Oh!_ " The noise is involuntary, something ripped from him in the heat of the moment and makes Arthur make a pleased purr against the base of his throat where Arthur has buried his face, his tongue licking devishly at the alabaster skin that is so very  _markable_.

Arthur hums, his mouth full of the taste of Merlins scent.

His right arm, covered in its plate, lifts from where it was placed at Merlins waist, the cold metal pleasurable against his skin before the hand fists itself into Merlins hair, dragging his head back and exposing his long elegant throat in a show of forced submission that Merlin gives a delighted whimper at.

A tongue licks up that elegant expanse and Merlin can only give a strangled whimper when sharp teeth fasten over his adam's apple and  _sucks_ and Merlin knows he will have a mark there that his neckerchief will rub against and he will be hard all day because it would bring back memories.

Arthurs other hand, previously unnoticed, slips from his waist also and proceeds to slide to Merlins front and the servant gives a shocked little start when that feverish hands slips past his hard cock, ignoring it completely and a dry finger is pressed against his entrance, his hips trembling from where his legs are trapped over the arms chairs and his chest is being forcibly pulled forwards to Arthur.

But then that finger is removed and Merlin gives an odd disappointed whine when he feels the fevered skin leave his own burning skin but then he is pushed backwards slightly, so his back is resting against the edge of Arthurs desk and he likes the large pinch of pain as the protruding knobs of his spin knock painfully against the steady mahogony wood. Arthur grins, dark and mysterious.

His jaw is beginning to bruise, but he drops it open mindlessly when the hand not placed just over the nape of his neck swipes across the desirable swell of the servants bottom lip and the boy gives a little whimper, arching his hips at an impossible angle that makes Arthur raise an eyebrow, incredulous but undubtly impressed by his little pets flexibility.

A finger slides into his mouth, flattening his tongue in his mouth and the taste of man and leather and sweat  _explodes_ across his tongue in a dizzying sensation that the lust pings up his stiffening spine is a complete surprise and his hard cock  _jumps_ , and he whimpers.

Arthur gives a low dark chuckle, his finger scraping the top of the servants mouth with a short but sharp nail and Merlin feel the sharp  _zing_ of pain before his mouth is flooded with blood and he is moaning, and Merlin can feel the older mans chest vibrate in a chuckle as blood and saliva slips from his mouth, slowly oozing its way down Arthurs finger, spreading into the veins of his skin and coating his knuckles.

Arthur hums again, his right shoulder pressing as close to Merlins feverish body as it can and the complete contrast between burning heat and blistering cold makes Merlin give a low moan as heat spills into his hips-

A harsh hand encircling his hard cock is enough to make him choke.

" _Not yet_ ," is whispered into his ear and the servant gives a choked off little whine that makes the Prince give a sadistic chuckle that causes Merlin to bounce on the mans lap, another finger slipping into his mouth, saliva slicking it just as quickly, the blood giving it a watered dwn pinkish colour.

He cannot speak with the three fingers now in his mouth, watered down blood and saliva now dripping down Arthurs fingers. He simply gives a whine, fingers grasping at the coldness of Arthurs armoured flesh and the rigidness of the wood beneath his spine.

He gives a little whine but the fingers only lodge themselves deeper into his mouth and the end is choked. The hand on the nape of his neck caresses it slightly before they tangle themselves into the dreds of Merlins hair and somehow, it hurts more than when Arthur had fisted his hand into his hair and  _forced_ it back.

The fingers are suddenly ripped from his mouth and the fevered caven of his mouth suddenly seems too empty.

" _Patience_ ," It muttered against the skin of his exposed neck and wet fingers trail down his chest before disappearing before coming back to his flesh, slicker than before and Merlin knows Arthur has cautiously slicked his fingers with oil also.

He is gently as he touches him, but Merlin knows it will not last long. And he is correct for when Arthur feels the flexing skin of his entrance, he lets loose a strangled growl and its with a flash of pain and stars in front of his suddenly clenched eyes that a finger-then two are forced in and takes all Merlin has within in to make his eyes stay blue and not shine a possessive golden that would surely give him away.

" _Yes!"_  

Merlins cock shudders at the possessive word and somethng hot and parasitic slides into his hips, building and building with a pressure that it seems almost uncontainable as Arthurs fingers  _wiggle_ inside of him, pressing against his sides and making him give little aborted moans and tiny, hurried jumps as the fingers are forced into him and he can feel his hips slide forewar, off-angled but full of pressure as liquid buildings-

The biting sting of a slap against his left arse cheek brings him back to earth and the feeling of three fingers inside him is  _jarring_.

Nails scrap against his fragile stomach skin and the cold press of armour is like a blister against his skin. He gives a disappointed moan that makes Arthur give a dark laugh that makes him shiver, anticipating the force of which Arthur would fuck him with when he was bent over the table or even the chair.

"Not  _yet_ ,"

" _Please!_ " He begs as the fingers start to  _screw_  themselves in him an the thickness of them makes him feel like he is about to burst. A piece of chainmail is dangled teasingly over the head of his cock and it makes him choke back a strangled whimper as he grips the hauberk and the edge of the desk harder than ever before.  

It is with dizzying speed that he is  _thrown_ from Arthurs thighs, legs catching slightly on the arms of the desk chair an he could feel the bruises that will soon litter them but the sting of them makes his head foggy and his cock harder as he is pushed down, bent in half so he is on full display to the purring Arthur who kicks at his anlkles, parting his legs with leather booted feet that will leave lingering marks that will cause Merlin to limp for several days later.

Feverish hands pull his cheeks apart and Merlin can feel the blistering tip of a hard cock that he wants so badly he culd  _choke_ on it. Then, Arthur is bent over him, chainmail and armour catching painfully on his skin, warming slowly to his flesh that it makes Merlin give little aborted jerks backwards that inch Arthurs cock head slightly after each aborted move.

Arthur chuckles.

Then, Arthur is gone though his cockhead remains slightly inside of Merlin- a strong hand coated in chainmail is planted in between Merlins flexing shoulder blades and Merlin knows from how muchn weight Arthur is putting behind the hand that he will have the marks of the links against his flesh and he doesn't regret it one bit.

"Ready?" Is mouthed against his flesh from where Arthur is sniffing at the base of his neck. In reply, Merlin  _jerks_ his hips back and Arthur slips in with such ease that both of them are momentarily shocked.

It shocks a little noise out of both of them, boardering on a little whimper before the chainmail covered hand is pressed deeper into his flesh and the bird-like bones that protrude from it  and the other slips up to grip at his hair and pull his head back before Arthur  _shoves_ himself into Merlin fully, seated deeply and pain sparks dizzyingly fast behind the corners of Merlins eyes because Arthur had used his grip on Merlins hair to pull him backwards and the servants hand gripped the edges of the desk with such intensity that the knuckles turn white.

Arthur makes an inquisitive sound before moving his hips back and doing it again and Merlin gives a great cry that displays both his pain and his arousal and Arthur can only give a purring growl at the thought.

The chainmail covered hand moves from the midst of his shoulderblades, moving to wrap tightly around Merlins convulsing throat and Merlin can feel his air supply thinning as he swallows conpulsively. 

There is nothing better than this, Merlin decides, to feel Arthurs cock pressing into him, to feel a chainmail coated hand wrap tightly against his throat and causing sparks to fly behind his eyes-

His hips tilt foreward, pressure building up and up and up and his knuckles turn whiter than before as he fucks himself back onto Arthurs hard cock and then suddenly, with a squeeze of Arthurs chainmail hand and a thrust of a cock, Merlin is lying limply over Arthurs desk, splayed on full display with no strenght left in him.

Arthur fucks him like, forcing himself into his limp manservants body with such intensity that Merlin can feel himself trying to get harder. The chain mail coated hand is still wrapped tightly around his throat, but its now cupping his jaw and merely caressing it as Arthurs hips do little jerks before forcibly fucking into him that Merlin can feel it in his throat.

He whimpers and Arthur makes a strange little shushing noise, petting his hair with his free hand and Merlin can feel a sort of strange heaviness falling over his eyes. Its a slow process, but eventually, his eyes fall slowly closed and his body suddenly goes even limper than before.

He falls asleep to the wonderful sensation of Arthur fucking into him, the cold armour pleasurable against his skin.


End file.
